Beautiful Chaos
by iRockYourSocks
Summary: Toph rolled her sightless eyes. "You know who I meant. Katara and Aang are great together, but Katara and Zuko would've been special. Don't deny it, either. You've known about them since Ember Island, just like I have." My submissions for Zutara Month 2012. A series of unconnected drabbles. Enjoy!
1. Relief

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

.

.

.

Modern day AU

.

.

.

re·lief [ri-leef]

noun

1. alleviation, ease, or deliverance through the removal of pain, distress, oppression, etc.

2. a means or thing that relieves pain, distress, anxiety, etc.

3. money, food, or other help given to those in poverty or need.

4. something affording a pleasing change, as from monotony.

release from a post of duty, as by the arrival of a substitute or replacement.

.

.

.

_Bang, bang, bang._

Zuko rolled over in his bed, putting a pillow over his head to muffle the sound. Sokka can answer the door since his room was closer.

_Bang, bang, bang._

He groaned, figuring that Sokka was more than likely staying the night at Suki's house, like he's been doing more and more lately. Maybe, he thought, if he ignore it, his surprise visitor would go away.

_Bang, bang, bang._

Zuko sighed, an exasperated sign, really, knowing that the incessant banging wouldn't simply go away. None of his problems ever did.

_Bang, bang, bang._

He turned his phone on, looking at the time. 2:47 am. _What the hell could somebody want at this spirit forsaken hour?_

_Bang, bang, bang._

Grumbling to himself about rude people not respecting his need for sleep, he rolled out of bed to answer the door, stumbling in his sleep haze. Zuko looked out of the window of his living room, noticing a storm. _Who in their right mind would go out of their way at nearly three in the morning in the rain just to see me?_

Wrenching his door open, ready to give this pain in his ass a piece of his mind, he paused. Standing at his door, sopping wet, was Katara. Katara, his roommate's younger sister. She looked absolutely pitiful standing there, her arms wrapped around her torso as if she was holding herself together.

"Katara are you —"

"Can I come in?" she interrupted, big blue eyes pleading him to allow her entrance. Zuko simply turned his body to allow her in. She slowly shuffled into the room, refusing to meet his gaze.

Locking the door behind her, he crossed his arms and tried giving her his sternest look. "Is everything all right? It's three in the morning, and Sokka isn't here." His voice still sounded husky from sleep. He cleared his throat to rid himself of the huskiness.

Katara spun around quickly, her wet hair dripping on the carpet. "Do I _look _okay?" Zuko didn't know if he should answer or not, because whenever she was in one of _those_ moods, there was no reasoning with her. She began shaking her head, unshed tears making her bright eyes shimmer. "I didn't come here for Sokka; I came here for you." At his confused look, she opened her mouth again. "No, no, everything is most definitely _not_ okay."

Zuko crossed the room to embrace her, hoping it would bring her comfort like it had in the past. She pushed him away. "What the hell? You come here for me and then push me away. What is _wrong_?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

Katara began to mumble something unintelligible, he voice hiccuping with silent sobs. Zuko opened his eyes to look at her, _really _look at her. She looked a mess. Her eyes were puffy and red rimmed, with obvious tear tracks running down her cheeks. He hated seeing her like this.

"Wait, what did you say?" Zuko gently took her small hands in his larger ones, trying to coax this problem out of her.

"I said," she sighed, "I said that, I tried to tell you, what I'm saying is, I'm pregnant."

_Pregnant._

_She said that she's pregnant._

"I took a few tests, to be sure. I should probably go the doctor for a proper confirmation. But, I've been late..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say. She tried to laugh, but it came out more as a sob. Zuko wasn't listening. He was trying to understand _just how this could have happened._

Memories began to flood Zuko's mind. Late nights when Sokka was with his girlfriend, leaving Zuko alone with his thoughts. Late nights when Katara came over, providing the young man pleasant company. Late nights when they were tangled in his sheets, her sighing his name while dragging dull finger nails down his back. Late nights when they committed acts that would make Sokka foam at the mouth and unleash a barrage of attacks upon his roommate. Late nights when they weren't always _properly _protected.

Zuko gulped. "_Pregnant_?" Katara nodded her head. "Are you sure? I mean, I thought you were on the pill!"

Katara turned her burning gaze on Zuko. "Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? The pill? It's not a hundred percent effective. And who do you think you are? _You _weren't always careful! _You_ didn't always wear a condom! If anything, it's _your _fault!" By now she was inches from his face, breathing heavily from the exertion her anger caused.

"Well _I _never heard _you _complaining." She stared at him, and he stared back.

Silence.

More silence.

Zuko took a deep breath, looking away. "Look, I'm sorry. We shouldn't be fighting." He felt Katara's cool hand gently grip his chin to make him look at her.

"I know that this isn't ideal. I'm nineteen. I'm barely an adult. How can I take care of a kid when I practically still am one? I just, I just don't know what to do."

Zuko leaned into her palm. "We'll figure something out. I would never ask you to do 'Plan B,' and I'll always be here for you."

Katara softly smiled at him, pecking his lips lightly. "Thank you. I'm so relieved you feel that way."

.

.

.

Okay! I decided to participate in Zutara Month 2012. I'm having a writers block, and all of these ideas are like, swimming in my head that I can't use in my multi-chapter fic. So, all of those precious little plot bunnies will contribute to this! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Luminous

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

.

.

.

Avatar Universe: Two Years After Amon's Defeat

.

.

.

lu·mi·nous [loo-muh-nuh s]

adjective

1. radiating or reflecting light; shining; bright.

2. lighted up or illuminated; well-lighted: the luminous ballroom.

3. brilliant intellectually; enlightened or enlightening, as a writer or a writer's works: a luminous concept; luminous prose.

clear; readily intelligible: a concise, luminous report.

.

.

.

The newest jazz song breezed through the room, weaving through the dancing bodies of the couples and friends of Republic City's upper crust. Katara sighed lightly, lifting a withered hand to brush back a stray silver strand.

It had been a long time since she brushed back chocolate locks with smooth, unblemished hands. Such is the way of life. People fall in love, age, and move on to the next life. A bittersweet cycle, it is.

_Nineteen years._

Katara missed her husband terribly, but she found joy in teaching the new Avatar waterbending, her husband's reincarnation becoming a surrogate granddaughter to the old waterbender.

Speaking of the new Avatar, she was swinging and twirling around the room, laughing and blushing at something the young man with the red scarf whispered in her ear.

_Young love._

Had it truly been so long ago when Katara was her age, younger even?

Katara tied her fate with the Avatar at fourteen. It was a strange thing, fate. Who knew that after freeing the strange kid with the glowing tattoos from an iceberg would have changed her life so drastically? If somebody would have asked her if she would travel the world, become a master waterbender, and marry the Avatar when she reached marrying age, Katara would have kindly asked them to see the best healer on the glacier.

Her life had been amazing, a fascinating experience for a blue eyed girl from a near extinct tribe.

And yet...

Katara could not help but feel like she missed out on something in her life.

The chance to love. The chance to feel lust.

Sure, of course she loved Aang. He was everything she could have wanted in a husband. He was kind, sweet, considerate, and always knew how to make her laugh.

But that was it.

There was no fire, no flames.

Aang never made her feel like she was alive. There was no yang to her yin.

His warm grey eyes provided her with everything, but it wasn't enough.

His looks weren't the heated looks from a golden gaze across a camp fire.

His caresses weren't the electrifying brushed of skin as he handed her his dishes after a meal.

_He just wasn't Zuko._

"I thought I would find you out here," a gravelly voice rasped behind her, shaking her over of her reverie and alerting her that she was not alone.

"Oh, Zuko. I didn't think you'd be here." Katara turned around, smiling at her old friend. He looked different, his once black hair now a puff of white, his skin not as tight and firm as it used to be. Even though he was eighty nine years old, she still saw the teenage Zuko in his twinkling eyes, and she pictured his charmingly messy hair falling over his eyes. That's how he'd always be to her.

Not Prince Zuko, not refugee Zuko, not Fire Lord Zuko, _just Zuko_.

His lips twitched in that strange half smile he often did. "The full moon still makes you restless, I see?"

Katara smiled at him again before gently patting his arm. "Yes, but not as much as when I was young. She's beautiful, the moon. I just like being in her presence."

Zuko stood beside her, looking down at her smaller frame much lie he had seventy two years ago in their adolescence. "You're beautiful too, you know. No matter how old you get, you're still just Katara to me." He looked away blushing, coughing into his closed fist to ease the awkwardness.

Katara placed her arm into the crook of his elbow, leaning against him lightly. "You sure know how to make an old gal blush."

Zuko chuckled lowly, a rumbling sound. Briefly looking behind him, he turned back to his friend, a forlorn look in his eyes. "It's strange, how fire and water can be so peaceful now. I couldn't have imagined it when we were young."

Katara nuzzled his arm. "Yes, that could have been us, if we were in a different time. But I do love Aang."

Zuko smiled down at Katara, a full smile this time. "As I love Mai. Let's not dwell in the past. What's done is done, right? We should be happy for the future." Katara nodded her head.

The crowd inside the ballroom gasped. Looking into the crowd, the elderly pair saw the Avatar accept the proposal from the man she loved.

A tear slid down Katara's cheek.

_If only the times were different_.

Zuko wiped away her tear with the pad of his thumb. "This is why we ended the war. So that the future generations could have the happily ever after that so many people were robbed of."

_The happily ever after that they deserved_.

The moonlight illuminated the pair on the balcony. It seemed Yue felt their grief and this was her way of comfort.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Well. This took an unexpected turn.

Next One should be up later today. Sorry I'm a day behind. School and all that jazz.

Alert/ Review :)

Keep Calm and Ship Zutara. Until next time :)

Also: Shout out to LovinZuko. Dude, you reviewed on this story and my multichaptered fic _Talking to the Moon._ (PS you guys should totally read that [shameless promotion]). Your'e so awesome! You surely are one faithful reviewer! Just had to let the world know!


	3. Potential

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

.

.

.

Avatar Universe: Beginning after The Southern Raiders

.

.

.

po·ten·tial [puh-ten-shuh l]

adjective

1. possible, as opposed to actual: the potential uses of nuclear energy

2. capable of being or becoming: a potential danger to safety.

3. Grammar . expressing possibility: the potential subjunctive in Latin; the potential use of can in I can go.

4. Archaic. potent

.

.

.

Walking down the corridor from the kitchen back to his room (where Suki was waiting for him), Sokka stretched his arms over his head and yawned deeply, lowering one hand to scratch his impressive goatee—all three hairs of it—when he heard hushed whispers coming from the room to his left.

Pausing, he wondered who could possibly be up this late, then decided that he didn't really care. He smirked, eagerly awaiting his surprise in his room when he began to catch interesting snippets of the conversation.

"—a child. Okay? He's a child. It's obvious that he has feelings for you!" _Zuko_?

"You act like I'm an idiot! Of course I'm aware of his infatuation. We're in the middle of a war. We have better things to worry about than who likes who right now!" _Katara_?_ Why could they possibly need to talk about this for_?_ Katara only accepted the guy not too long ago._

Pause.

The silence was becoming awkward. Sokka unconsciously shifted closer to the door, lightly pressing his ear to the wood.

"Oh, so now you have nothing to say? That's really rich, Zuko."

He growled and shushed her. Zuko_ growls_?_ This kid has some bad social skills. First he throws his ex girlfriend in a prison cell, now he growls at people_? _He needs some Sokka Charm. _Sokka grinned to himself, imaging the love lesson in his mind."Ugh, can you shut up for one second! I thought I heard somebody. Guess they left. Probably Sokka getting something from the kitchen."

Pause. Sokka hears a foot scraping the floor.

"Yeah, probably. My brother is hungry a lot. And we do have a lot of meat in there from earlier..."

"Katara, you're not here to talk about Sokka."

A beat.

"I know." Sokka had never heard Katara's voice sound so _soft _except when she was infatuated with that psychotic terrorist, Jet.

"What's going to happen after the war?"  
"I don't know. You tell me. You have a girlfriend and—"

"We broke up. I told you me and Mai broke up."

A swish of clothing. Katara must me in her _I'm bossy and you know it _pose. "Most girls don't free their ex boyfriends from prison if they're _so over_."

More silence.

The silence was overbearing for Sokka. He was hanging onto every thread of this conversation. Call him nosy, he didn't care. He knew there was something up with these two.

"Katara." His voice sounded pleading. Sokka's eyebrows rose in shock. Zuko _never pleaded_, even when he wanted to join their group.

"No, don't look at me like that. Okay? Just stop it! You are always—" _Always_? _Always what? Dammit Katara! Always what?_

A minute passed.

Silence.

_Heavy_ silence.

Sokka heard a wet smacking sound, followed by a shaky breath. The breath quickly turned into a muffled moan. Sokka's hand gripped his side only to remember that his boomerang was in his room. He couldn't listen to...what _this _was anymore.

Who knew what Zuko was doing to his baby sister?

Then again, Sokka probably did far more indecent things with Suki...

He decided to let them be; he'd invaded their privacy for long enough.

Katara would know what to do. She's a smart girl.

.

.

Sokka knew Katara wasn't happy. She was content but not happy.

Aang was a nomad, always on the move.

Katara was from a tribe where familial relations were key to life.

There wasn't any _family _in the life of a nomad. Only the blurred faces of people come and gone.

When she took the job in the Fire Nation to be an advisor on the Fire Lord's new council, he was immediately suspicious.

Katara was an adult now. She could take care of herself.

He only wished that he could save her from herself.

.

.

When Sokka met his niece, he couldn't say that he was shocked to see that the little girl had sparkling, golden eyes.

Everybody else was, though.

.

.

Watching his sister with her husband, Sokka remembered that old fraud that called herself a fortune teller.

Katara was supposed to have a great romance with a powerful bender.

Clearly, she didn't understand that there was more than one powerful bender in the world.

Sure, the Avatar was _the _most powerful bender in the world, but not the only bender with power.

At the annual reunions with the gang, nobody acknowledged the elephant koi in the room regarding the paternity of his niece. For that, he was grateful, although it was obvious who the child's father was.

Nobody missed the longing look in Zuko's eyes whenever Katara walked by, nor did he miss the tension in Aang's jaw when he saw Zuko playing with the child.

Toph walked up to Sokka, nudging him with her elbow. "Those two could've been something special, you know."

Sokka feigned ignorance. "Huh? Yeah, Katara and Aang are great."

Toph rolled her sightless eyes. "You know who I meant. Katara and Aang _are _great together, but Katara and _Zuko _would've been _special_. Don't deny it, either. You've known about them since Ember Island, just like I have."  
Sokka gaped like a dying fish. "You knew? Why didn't you do something?"

She shrugged, picking at her nails. "Same reason you didn't. We shouldn't interfere in their love life. They can make it, or break it, on their own. I mean, they're not miserable."

Sokka hummed his approval of her comment. _Yeah, they aren't miserable, but they'll never be happy. The great things that could've happened if they took a chance._

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Sorry I lied about updating sooner. Oops. Real life caught up to me. Plus, I'm reading Zutara Month pieces myself. Can't control myself!

Can't say that I'm proud of this drabble, but hey, it happens. I kept switching up ideas and ugh. Update as soon as I can!

Subscribe/Alert and Review :)


End file.
